"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was a Marine Raider. He is only seen in the missions Shi No Numa and Der Riese in Call of Duty: World at War, but in Call of Duty: Black Ops he appears in all four original zombie maps and at least one new map with old nazi zombies, but modern weapons. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Biography "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. ''Leaving behind a wake of destruction and meat sacks wherever he goes, Dempsey is the man to have on your side when faced with an undead apocalypse".Shi No Numa Character Bios and Dempsey use the same character model.]] Call of Duty: Black Ops : Tank is also confirmed to be in Black Ops along with the other characters from Shi No Numa and Der Riese. It is also confirmed he will be in the Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt maps that will be featured in[[ Black Ops| Black Ops]] Hardened and Prestige editions of the game, which was confirmed by callofduty.intel.com. Quotes *''Shi No Numa/quotes'' *''Der Riese/quotes'' Trivia *Dempsey apparently likes the Monkey Bomb as he will sometimes say after he throws it "I'm going to miss that little guy..." though all characters express liking, due to its usefulness and entertainment value. one exception is when Nikolai picks it up his lines will often be derisive. *Dempsey is based around a stereotypical, exaggerated war hero. *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, the voice of Captain Foley from Call of Duty.IMDbVoiceover Reference * Dempsey bears a resemblance to Polonsky although he appears to be slightly more muscular, although, as is the case with the other characters, this is just the result of the developers re-using already existing character models. * Dempsey may be based off Commander Jack Dempsey, a championship boxer, who fought at Peleliu. * Though the player never sees him, Dempsey fought at Peleliu during the Marine landings. * It seems that Dempsey shows disrespect and a disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski, despite Nikolai never saying anything against Dempsey, however, this is probably because of the standard attitude of American soldiers toward Communists in World War II, and Nikolai, being of Soviet affiliation and the fact that Nikolai commonly expresses belief in the ideals (such as "Maybe I share these points with state" when a double points is collected) indicates he supports communism. * He also seems to loathe Doctor Richtofen much more, mocking him throughout in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. * He seems to somewhat respect, to a limit, Takeo Masaki, despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army. * It appears he really despises the Zombies. Often calling them "Freakbag", "Meatsack", "Freaksack", or even, in Der Riese, "Freak-bag-meat-sacks". Other names include "maggot-whores", "pus-buckets" and "gut-bag". * In Der Riese he may sometime yell "Nikolai/Takeo/Richtofen they're swarming, I'll come save you!" even when the player is not dead and there are only three or more zombies alive. This could be that he is mocking the others, as they all frequently do to each other. The animosity is much reduced between Shi No Numa and Der Riese, and none is shown between Takeo and Richtofen. * His favorite weapon seems to be the BAR. * When Dempsey gets a headshot, he sometimes mentions the fact that they aren't keeping score, but ironically, a headshot score is being kept. * In online Nazi Zombie co-op games on Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the person who is the host will play as Dempsey. * Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponry. * Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 “Wonder Waffle” which leads many players to do the same. * His multiplayer points color-code is white. This may be for comical reasons since Dempsey is white. * In one of his quotes in Der Riese he says: "Imagine that! We need to turn the power on; how original!", making a reference to the fact that, in Verrückt, you must turn on the power first, in order to use the electroshock defenses and the perk-a-cola machines. *Oddly in Shi No Numa, Dempsey says "What in the world, is a root beer shelf?" after purchasing the Double Tap Root Beer. This is odd as it is polite. He would normally say "What the hell..." or "What the fuck?". *Based on Dempsey saying several phrases to the Zombies that are similar to what the Marines in the Asylum, or Verruckt, insulted the Zombies with and his sarcastic comment in Der Riese about turning on the power being an original concept as it was done before in Verruckt, may suggest that he was one of the four (or more) Marines from the Asylum. This would explain why he hates the Zombies so much, beyond the obvious reason of not wanting to be killed by them, since the Marines from the Asylum are not seen again that could mean that he is the only survivor. Though this is only speculation, and the evidence could very well be nothing more than references to the other map rather than actual evidence for Dempsey being one of the earlier map characters. *According to Dr. Richtofen, Tank always tries to be the center of attention. Treyarch could've made Tank like this because the player hosting the game is Tank. *He apparently hates fish since when he drinks Revive Soda in Der Riese and Shi No Numa he shouts "I fucking HATE fish!". *He also seems to hate Teddy Bears, as he says "I always hated frickin' teddies" from time to time when he gets the bear from the Mystery Box. *Also when he gets the Teddy Bear, a demonic laugh can be heard, to which Dempsey occasionally responds "Oh I KNOW you aren't laughing at me motherfucker!" *Dempsey mentions at random "Who is this Dr. Maxis I keep hearing about?" meaning he doesn't know what's going on, though that could be attributed to Richtofen's secretive nature more than an ignorant state of mind on Dempsey's part. *Very rarely, whilst using the Pack-a-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for the Juggernog vendor. *When playing single player in Shi No Numa, and in Der Riese, you will always play as Dempsey. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru (nazi_zombie_castle in English). *Dempsey appears to be rather "stupid" as he cannot pronounce the word "teleport". He will sometimes say "Gotta link up this terra.. er, tele... bah... machine." *When Dempsey uses the Juggernog machine he will sometimes say,"I'm always up into Juggernog!" *When listening to the Juggernog song, he may say "God, I want to fucking do that chick!" *Although usually expressing the standard love of the Wonder Weapons when he has them, he does express some disdain prior to acquiring them "Why are the Krauts so interested in this energy shit, Pussies don't like lead I guess." *It was speculated that he got his last name from one of the many names for Kiefer Sutherland, the voice actor for Roebuck. *It appears that Dempsey knows he is in a game, because in Shi No Numa, whenever the player playing as Dempsey activates the Dead Air Achievement/Trophy, he says "What, are they going to put a music Easter egg in EVERY map now?!" though this is just a meta joke amongst many other kinds. References Category:Characters Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Nacht Der Untoten